1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved contact arrangement for preventing soldering confusion.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese unexamined publication No. 2007-115707 discloses an electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a horizontal tongue portion defining a plurality of upper and lower passageways. The contacts include horizontal portions and tail portions bending from the horizontal portions. Each horizontal portion includes a contact portion received in the corresponding passageway. Some horizontal portions include corresponding offset portions extending sidewardly and outwardly from the contact portions so that a pitch between the adjacent two tail portions can be enlarged. However, since the offset portions are set on the horizontal portions, which will weak the structure of the horizontal portions. In assembly, the horizontal portions may easily be deformable to reduce assembly efficiency of the contacts.
Hence, it is desired to have an electrical connector with improved contact arrangement to solve the problems above.